


Hanami

by Fachi



Series: Pieces of Mind [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, also hisoka smokes bc god damn that would fit his aesthetic, cherry blossom fluffy stuff, enjoy, illu is the guy that just wants to hang with the cool kids so he kinda tags along, just because, occasional smoker with the right people, or the wrong people, some peace and quiet for springtime, wow look at this sappy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fachi/pseuds/Fachi
Summary: "Most flowers look their most breath-taking when they are in full bloom, but lose all their charm once they wither and wilt. But the cherry - the cherry is different. It is the most beautiful when it dies."





	Hanami

**Author's Note:**

> idea: new series: pieces of mind  
> unrelated oneshots to just get thoughts and feels out of my system via hisoillu
> 
> tell me what you think about it~

It was a beautiful evening. The sun stood low over the Dirulian mountains in the west, shedding its last rays over the valley before it would disappear in only a few minutes‘ time. But until then, the sky was gold and the mountains black, a landscape made of sepia squeezed in between day and night.

 

Hisoka felt sentimental. The cherry trees around him, emblazoned by hundreds and thousands of tiny blossoms in the faintest tint of pink surely did not help ridding himself off his state of mind, either. But if he had minded the slow drag of nostalgia, he would not have made himself so comfortable against the bark of a weeping cherry tree whose twigs hung heavy with the weight of their beauty.

 

There was almost no wind getting up between the trees. The soft smell of the blossoms seemed to dance in the calm nonetheless. Hisoka truly was a cretin, was he not, when he appreciated the scent only between two drags on his cigarette. Maybe the tobacco muffled it too much – maybe though, the faint smell contrasted sharper against the stench of nicotine.

 

Hisoka smiled when he tipped the ashes off the stick. Whatever the impact, it was the perfect time and place for a smoke.

 

“People can smell you from one hundred meters away, you know.” The voice of a man who seemed to have manifested out of thin air cut through the silence. Hisoka would lie if he claimed he had sensed him approach, but he was not the least bit surprised when he rose his gaze to see Illumi standing where the twigs parted, a tall figure clad in black as if he was made just for the contrast. The man floated through the curtain of blossoms, poised and elegant and silent as a night in the desert. A turmoil of petals swirled in his shadows when he slowly paced towards the smoking man.

 

Hisoka beamed at him. “Only the right ones can”, he greeted and patted the patch of grass to his side. Illumi removed his jacket before he sank down to where he was invited and leaned against the bark. The trail of his fresh scent hit Hisoka only moments after his shoulder did. For a moment, the pristine fabric of Illumi’s tailored shirt felt cold against his bare arm before the other’s warmth bled through the cloth. It was soothing, somehow.

 

Hisoka considered the other as Illumi heaved a breath and sluggishly loosened the slim necktie around his collar. “I didn’t know you needed to wear suits”, Hisoka addressed him, fumbling for his pack of cigarettes. After all, it was not as if Illumi’s family still needed to impress clients with formal attire, as infamous the Zoldyck name was. But Illumi just smiled when he gladly accepted the smoke Hisoka offered him and answered as if he had heard his thoughts: “I don’t, but that’s one of the many advantages that comes with being a Zoldyck.” He slid the cigarette in between his fine lips as he turned to face Hisoka. “I can wear what I want whenever it pleases me and I do very much indulge in that freedom”, he elaborated and the cigarette bounced up and down with every syllable. Illumi scanned the man to his side briefly as if he wanted to add:  _ I’m sure you’d be the last one to not understand. _

 

Hisoka returned the brief look with a smirk before he set on taking another slow drag on his fag. “Relatable. But it looks good on you, really.” His eyes travelled about Illumi’s whole athletic form under the fabric that both managed to hide most of his body and yet highlighted it in all the right ways. “Accentuates your shoulders nicely and fits well around the waist. Kudos to your tailor.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll try to remember next time I see her.” Illumi flashed him yet another one of his little smiles, but the look of amusement did not quite vanish from his face. It was the expression of someone who very well knew they deserved all the compliments they received. Illumi always accepted Hisoka’s words of praise with humble grace - it was what made complimenting him so rewarding.

 

The cigarette still stuck unlit between Illumi’s lips. Hisoka had not offered him fire to light it but Illumi would also not ask for it, that he knew. If Illumi wanted something, he took it. So Hisoka saw him slowly inching closer, bringing up his hand to support the cigarette when he pressed its untouched tip right to the burning butt between Hisoka’s lips. The hand the jester felt sneaking up his thigh was evil with an agenda when he heard Illumi inhale through the filter in curt breaths from so very close. The fingers rested too softly, too close to his crotch to be of any support for his position. It was only tease, Hisoka knew it. Yet, his leg felt undeniably cold when Illumi pulled away.

 

The sun had sunk behind the mountain tops once Illumi blew the first round of smoke through his barely parted lips. The horizon was bathed in shades of yellow whilst clouds, either white or black, swam across the sky. The temperature had noticeably dropped without the rays of the yet weak spring sun, and Hisoka wondered if he should have brought a jacket. But Illumi’s arm against his own felt nice and warm. Hisoka allowed the other’s presence to sink in as he listened to a bush warbler singing its lonely song in a tree nearby.

 

“You sure discovered a nice spot here”, Illumi broke the silence in a low voice eventually. Hisoka looked at him, how he held his smoke between relaxed fingers some inches from his mouth as if he wanted to take a drag from it every moment. But the pile of ashes hanging from the cigarette’s tip slowly curving its way towards the ground told a different story.  _ He just isn't a smoker _ , Hisoka thought to himself as Illumi answered his stare with a slow glance. “How’d you find it?”

 

“Well”, Hisoka stubbed out the butt of his cigarette on a large stone by his side, “it’s not really hidden. The trees are in plain view from the valley, I guess the only reason barely anyone comes here is the steep mountain trail linking it to the town.”

 

“Ah”, Illumi cocked his head, as something seemed to have come to his mind. Some strands of his long hair brushed Hisoka’s shoulder. “I remember reading something about a hiking trail being closed for reconstruction. Seems like they are planning to make these fields more accessible.”

 

Hisoka huffed and rested his head against the tree trunk. “A shame. Seems like I have to find another little hideout for next year.” Illumi mimicked his action when he tipped the ashes off his half-burned smoke, rolling his head against the bark until he faced the other. “Well, at least this year we got it all to ourselves.”

 

A breeze was about to hit the plain. Hisoka heard it approach slowly from the valley as he returned Illumi’s enigmatic stare. Trees rattled, first from so far away they were barely audible, then from closer and closer, growing louder by the moment, until the noise was impossible to ignore. 

 

And then suddenly, it snowed. The second the gust hit the high field thousands of white cherry petals came falling from every twig, turning the still life into whirling turmoil within the blink of an eye. The blossoms gushed through the air like pieces of weightless paper, but they were silken to the touch as they brushed Hisoka’s face, his arms and then settled in his lap as if everything they wanted was giving a little caress before they fell to the ground. Hisoka watched the petals dance through the air before the wind slowly faded and the snow diminished more and more until it stopped. The trees were still white nonetheless, still adorned with an uncountable amount of blossoms hugging the twigs for as long as they would manage to hold on.

 

“You really do like the cherry blossom, huh.” Illumi’s low voice eroded right next to his ear. Hisoka turned to face him again, saw how intently the other watched him yet still could not help but chuckle at the sight. The black smooth river of Illumi’s hair was adorned with white petals through and through. They stuck out here and there, somewhat neat, somewhat dishevelled. Making him so much more human than his stoic appearance ever made him seem. Slowly, Hisoka rose his hand and brushed through Illumi’s silken strands, picking the petals out one by one. “I didn’t take you for the type to have a thing for flowers”, Illumi continued, breath grazing the other’s face with every word.

 

“Hmm, I usually don’t, but the cherry...”, Hisoka muttered, about to retrieve his hand as he ghosted his fingertips over the other’s cheek, but Illumi flipped away his fag and caught Hisoka’s hand in his. “The cherry is different”, he ended.

 

Illumi pressed a short kiss against the other's chilly wrist before he squeezed Hisoka’s hand against his cheek. His face felt warm under Hisoka’s touch. “How so?” Illumi asked.

 

Hisoka smiled as he smoothed his thumb across the other’s cheek. “It’s their tragic”, he whispered, eyes crawling over Illumi’s throat where a single petal had snuck halfway down the collar. “Most flowers look their most breath-taking when they are in full bloom, but lose all their charm once they wither and wilt. Take the plum, for example.” Hisoka trailed his free hand over Illumi’s chest as he went to pick the petal from above the closed button, silently debating whether he should pop it open to see some more of the other’s gorgeous body. He decided against it and instead rose his hand to present his yield.

 

“But the cherry”, Hisoka’s gaze pooled at Illumi’s soft lips, “the cherry is the most beautiful when it dies.”  _ As it does  _ _ today _ . Illumi took the petal from his fingers before he snuck his arm around Hisoka’s waist, pulling him closer. Forehead against forehead, Illumi released the other’s hand only to comb it through Hisoka’s hair and a shower of white rained from his head.

 

“So cherries are pretty much like people?”, Illumi muttered and Hisoka could nearly taste the words on his lips. He grinned, cupping Illumi’s face with both his hands. “Exactly.”

 

Illumi knew about his fascination with death, or rather with inflicting it. But how could Hisoka not be mesmerized by something that brought forth the truest side of people, by something that could be so ugly and yet so beautiful? Those who were graceful in the face of death were true blossoms in full bloom and Hisoka hungered to see them for longer than just a short moment in time. A shame that the glee of the cherry blossom lay in its brevity. 

 

Hisoka sighed and felt his own warm breath reverberating on his face. “I wonder how you will look once your time has come”, he groaned and felt his hands rushing over Illumi’s face as if they tried to grasp his very essence. “I bet you’d be gorgeous.”  _ The proudest blossom of all _ .

 

“Your tastes have always been weird, Hisoka”, Illumi growled when he closed his grasp around Hisoka’s neck. If it was in menace or possession, Hisoka could not tell. Maybe it was both. Illumi yanked him closer and his lips licked across Hisoka’s with every pointed word. “But I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”

 

“Good”, Hisoka breathed as he locked their lips. 

 

_ For now, I’d rather still have you with me. _

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think im pretty resistant to all the pretentious sappy bullshit the japanese try to impose on my poor european mind. but sometimes...some stuff makes it through


End file.
